Sabato Rokudō
| species = Half Human/Half Shinigami Damashigami | gender = Male | age = Unknown | relatives = Tamako (mother) Father (deceased) Rinne Rokudō (son) Otome Rokudō (wife) (reincarnated) | occupation = Damashigami CEO president |manga= Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |voice = Kappei Yamaguchi}} is Rinne Rokudō's father in Kyōkai no Rinne, and is a Shinigami who is the president of the Damashigami Company, and the one who caused Rinne to become poor by transferring his debt to Rinne. After Rinne was sent to live with his grandmother, Sabato would often sneak into his son's room to steal money from his piggybank. Over the course of Rinne's life he would often take out IOUs in his son's name, and continue to burden him under mountains of debt. Sabato also tries in vain to force his son to take over the Damashigami Company, an illegal business Sabato runs where renegade shinigami steal the souls of people who are not yet ready to die in order to pad their quotas and increase the amount of money they can earn. Rinne finds this practice disgusting, but his money loving father has no such qualms.http://www.furinkan.com/kyokai/anime/index.html Personality Sabato is a greedy man who hates work and steals from both his lovers and son alike. He is often seen smiling and talking in a sort of easy-going, ditzy way. He is also a moocher, often dragging Rinne into debt by borrowing money and making Rinne the co-signer. Despite that he does seem knowledgeable on all Shinigami-related things and can be serious sometimes. In addition to his wastefulness with other people's money, Sabato also has a great love of women. At times, he seems to have dozens of different women interested in him, yet he holds a special place in his heart for Ageha's mysterious sister, who also works as his secretary. Sabato encourages Rinne's interest in Sakura, and hopes that he will marry and take over the family business so that he can retire one day. Appearence Sabato has short but slightly wavy red hair with matching red eyes, showing that Rinne got his looks from his father. His hair has a more purple tint in the anime. History He is shown to have been a delinquent when he was in High School. As he was lazy and not taking his assignments seriously, his License remained Bronze. But when his old teacher from High School who was a Gold License Holder expressed his desire to promote him before retiring and challenged him to a duel, Sabato defeated him in a silly way thanks to the encouragement of Shinigami Girls and legally got his license promoted to Gold. Later, he met a beautiful Shinimagi named Otome during a Shinigami flower viewing joint party, where they fell in love at first sight, and Sabato proposed to her on that same day. They seemed to have had a very wonderful courtship and marriage and spent their honeymoon at an inn in the countryside. He secretly pawned her Shinigami Scythe for books, which included her High School Graduation book, for he wanted to see what his wife looked like back then. But when his newborn son Rinne was taking his first steps and knocked over a bag containing those books, she hurried out of the house to throw her High School Graduation book in the Sanzu River to hide a secret about herself, when a herd of water buffalo suddenly stampeded through and carried her off to the Wheel of Reincarnation. No one ever knew what happened to her, and Sabato presumed her dead. While Rinne grew up, Sabato frequently took his savings for his own uses. At one point, he encountered Kain and his mother, whom he promised marriage but instead conned her out of most of her money to establish the Damashigami Company. To the present day, he sends her "love letters" which are thinly veiled requests for money. On the day of a High School entrance exam, Sabato fled from a Gyudon shop without paying and knocked Renge into a lake, which caused her to miss her exam and unable to retake it forced her to become a Damashigami. And one year prior to the events of the series, Ageha’s sister Bijin attempted to take Sabato down but in the end was seduced by him and became his mysterious beautiful secretary. Relationship Tamako Sabato's mother who is a full-blooded Shinigami. The two of them don't have a very good relationship with each other. Due to him becoming the President of the Damashigami Company, cheating his son into debt, as well as constantly trying to steal other people's possessions, their relationship will remain strained for a while. She is not afraid to smack him or even beat him down to a pulp when he does something wrong, especially when it involves Rinne. Unknown Human Father Sabato's father was an unnamed human whom his mother met on his death bed and immediately fell in love with him. She extended his lifespan another 50 years, married him and gave birth to Sabato at some point. Not much is known about the type of relationship the two of them had with each other. Otome Sabato loved his wife very much and never stopped trying to learn what happened to her after her disappearance while Rinne was a baby. After discovering her human reincarnation named Ichigo, he was happy to meet her again, and so was she. Rinne Ever since Rinne was a child, Sabato would take his son's savings for his own uses without remorse; which continued until his high school years where Sabato would make Rinne a co-signer for many loans and not pay for them, leaving Rinne in perpetual debt. Due of this, Rinne is extremely resentful toward his father and all Damashigami and is not above beating him when they meet. Equipment Kyuketsukasha: Meaning Bloodsucking Wheel of Fire. When something hits his weapon, it'll instantly turn whatever touched it into money, robbing the opponent of his/her assets. The item then is transported to a safe in his room. Abilities He is a damashigami and can spit out blood much like Rinne can cry tears of blood when depressed or shocked. Quotes * "Mommy's already dead!!" (ママはもう死んじゃっただよーーーーっ！) - Chapter 31, when Rinne tells Sabato that the money he is trying to steal was for his train fare to visit his mom Trivia *''Saba'' (鯖) means "mackerel" and to (人) means person. To put it another way, Sabato means "mackerel man". This is because his father, a human, died and was eventually reincarnated as a mackerel. His last name, Rokudō, is the word for the six realms of existence in the Buddhist religion. *Sabato constantly wears a hokkamuri, which is a visual cue that someone is a thief or burglar in Japan. *Sabato's father was an unnamed human male, therefore this would make Sabato a "half-breed" due to having both human and Shinigami blood. Interestingly Inuyasha, a main character from Takasahi's work Inuyasha was half human and half demon. * He shares his voice actor with Inuyasha and male Ranma Saotome. * As Rokumon states: even though Sabato has a tendency of tricking people, he had not experienced being tricked himself, for he could hardly bear the shock to learn that he married someone who was actually as old as his own mother. * His personality is similar if not identical to that of Kinnosuke Kashao, a character that appeared in Rumiko Takahashi's manga series Ranma 1/2. Gallery 2923346-04.jpg Sabato hit by Rinne.png Rinne Sabato Picture.png Sabato during high School.png Sabato License.png References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Damashigami